Cherry blossoms
by white rhododendron
Summary: Some believe that standing beneath a cherry blossom tree during autumnal breeze will heal every scar... will it wash away the pain of two strangers
1. Chapter 1

The autumn breeze swept through Mystic falls brushing along pale leaves and the one cherry blossom tree in the entire town showered its pink petals and the full blossomed petals covered a fragile human frame standing still with arm spread while some petals settled in between the delicate fingers.

How soft they felt in her palms and it smelled of far distant land and surprisingly also like her mother.

"Elena what are you doing here?" The shrill voice was that of her best friend Caroline Forbes

"The breeze is not good for your health" She was joined by her another best friend Bonnie Bennet

Elena could not help but smile as she gazed at her concerned besties how quickly did they forget that she was not some dainty little princess who needed constant love and protection just because she was an orphan. Her heart slightly twitched at this thought.

"I am fine guys I am just so glad to be back home and to be with you all" her eyes twinkled as she said this and the other girls agreed too. But the two were in a hurry to take Elena away from the cold breeze.

"Hey girls glad you found her" Elena's aunt Jenna came running out of the house.

"Will you stop cuddling our very new cardio intern"

The women turned around to see Alaric Saltzman approaching towards his wife Jenna who still had her one arm around Elena.

"What's with you founding families anyway is it some kind of a legacy that a surgeon's daughter turns into a surgeon"

Alaric gently ruffled Elena's hair while winking at his wife

"Oh I will never be a sheriff I hate the uniform" Caroline's comment made everyone laugh as they entered the house.

Please review and next chapter enters Damon..


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was unusually windy for the entire town except for that one figure lurking in the dusk at the top of the hill. His eyes were fixed at the town in below and those grey eyes did not blink even when the wind ruffled his slightly longish hair to his face. Memories of yesteryears gushed through his mind as the wind blew so hard that he felt it would knock him down, for that one time he somehow felt this town was his home and the hope died with the same quick pace as it had mushroomed. How could this place be home when it had consumed the one person that he held dear…it had taken her.

His trance was broken by the ringing of his phone…

"hello Damon are you there…I have reached home hope your on your way bro"

There was a long pause and the voice from the other end became slightly agitated

"I've reached too" was the only answer from this side and with it he gulped the last bit of bourbon from his tumbler.

Damon was coming to town but whether the place was still his home was a question he had no answer too.

Please please review…


	3. Chapter 3

If ever in her twenty two years Elena Gilbert had been emotionally exhausted this day second to none except maybe her parents death which she best reserved for oblivion. She was unaware of the fact that she had just stomped into her house and directly headed to her room until the realization struck her when the entire galaxy of stars and planets were staring at her. The cosmic ceiling was painted by her father when she was a little girl and she recalled how her daddy would stare at the magical cosmos with her for hours.

"I want to be an astronaut" she recalled announcing to her father just after she had known more about cosmology from him. Elena could still feel her father's protective lap where she had nestled.

"That is a wonderful idea sweety but stars don't feel sick humans and animals do so a doctor would not be a bad idea" he said cuddling her more.

"How about I treat Grisly he is unwell too?" Elena remembered the five year old her suggesting to her father.

"What happened to him?" Grayson asked more interested.

"Stefan missed the trip to the zoo yesterday and today he told us that Grisly was sick so he and Damon had stayed with Grisly, I was thinking if I grow up to be a doctor like you maybe I'll make Grisly well again so that Stefan can play with his favourite dog "

_And Damon can get the sleep he needs_

Elena abruptly opened her doe eyes had she mentioned to her father anything about the Damon part or had she just talked to him about Stefan. Why was the five year old Elena Gilbert even thinking about Stefan Salvatore's big brother? Or maybe the happy childhood memories attached with Stefan and his big fluffy dog Grisly was tainted by Damon Salvatore in this particular recollection of hers because she had met him just a few hours earlier…

"I didn't knew you came" her thoughts were disrupted by Jenna's voice

"how was your first day at the hospital?"

Jenna being her mother's sister had been her rock ever since her parent's death and throughout the traumatic events that followed during the years. Somehow she would always know when Elena was not fine and today was no different case.

Elena like a little girl started narrate the events of the day…and she began with how she was extra enthusiastic to join the hospital where her dad Grayson Gilbert had devoted his entire life, how the schedule was hectic for an intern but she somehow managed and she met this adorable patient of her hers a three year old Thea who was about to go under a heart transplant. Jenna noticed Elena's eyes sparkling when she mentioned Thea so similar to Miranda's maybe she was imagining things how could Elena biologically resemble her sister. Her train of thoughts came to a halt when her niece's eyes started to lose it's light…..

Two hours earlier…

Elena was assigned to attain Thea in the children's ward and she instantly bonded with the little angel. Thea wanted to meet the gummy bears before she got a new heart as Elena had convinced her so Elena arranged for the gummy bears with the help of Caroline and Bonnie. Hosting a party for Thea was no big fuss as it was Mystic falls where people loved social events and the three girls cajoled Carol Lockwood the mayor to get an approval from the Hospital authority which was a piece of cake for her. The party was at a full swing with the gummy bears lightening the mood of the suffering children until Elena ran straight into a hard object that blacked her vision for some time.

The entire children ward turned into a library with the only sound being Elena's whimper when her arms hurt as it was clasped by a cold strong hand….

"well this is a hospital Miss if I need to remind you" those cold blue eyes travelled to her name tag

"I should have guessed earlier this town still has restored it's extra privilege to their founding families and their brats…but let me remind you miss Gilbert the hospital is not your founding gala"

Please review


End file.
